el ladron
by mikan-hyuga98
Summary: ÉL un ladron, Ella una viuda con una pequeña hija, su encuentro marcara el comienzo de algo? -mundo alterno-


**Ladrón**

**Natsume Hyuuga un ladrón que sólo roba los fines de semana ojos color carmesi y muy musculoso, entra en una casa un sábado por la noche. Mikan Sakura, la dueña, una veinteañera guapa de color color chocolate y ojos color ambar , lo descubre. Amenazada con la pistola ,Mikan le entrega todas sus joyas y cosas de valor, y le pide que no se acerque a Ume, su niña de 3 años que tubo con su esposo ahora difunto. Sin embargo, la niña lo ve, y él la conquista con algunos trucos de magia. Natsume piensa**_**:**__-¿ Por que irse tan pronto, si se la pasaba tan bien aquí?-_**Aparte la guapa muchacha estaba sola y era viuda solo tenia un novio pero sabia que el estaba de viaje y no regresaba hasta el domingo por la noche- los habia estado espiando-. Natsume no lo piensa mucho: se pone los pantalones del señor de la casa y le pide a Mikan que le cocine para él, que saque el vino de su lugar y que ponga algo de música para cenar- algo ligero y romantico-.**

**A Mikan, preocupada por Ume, mientras prepara la cena se le ocurre algo para sacar a Natsume de su casa. Pero no puede hacer gran cosa porque Natsume cortó los cables del teléfono, la casa esta muy retirada de la ciudad -vive en un hermoso campo-, es de noche y nadie va a llegar. Mikan decide poner una pastilla para dormir en la copa de Natsume. Durante la cena, Natsume, que entre semana es un jugador de fut ball, descubre que Mikan es la conductora de su programa favorito de radio, el programa de musica popular que oye todas las noches, sin falta. Natsume es su gran admirador y, mientras escuchan **_jueves _**de la oreja de van gogh, hablan sobre música y músicos. Mikan se arrepiente de dormirlo pues Natsume le empieza a agradar y le parese lindo y no tiene intenciones de lastimarla y rapidamente cambia la copa de Natsume. Se pasan la noche platicando ya que la niña se ha quedado dormida en brazos de Natsume, a Mikan le parese la ecena más linda que ha visto, acuesta a la niña en su cuna y regresa con Natsume al comedor, empiezan a hablar de su vida privada pues rapidamente se han agarrado confianza y Mikan le cuenta a Natsume que piensa terminar con su novio ya que casi nunca esta con ella ni se preocupa por su hija, Natsume al oir esto no sabe por que pero le responde que si el fuera el afortunado en ser su novio se haria cargo de ella y de su hija, Mikan al escuchar lo que dijo Natsume le da un beso tierno y rapidamente le pide disculpas a Natsume y le dijo que lo hizo sin pensar, Natsume la agarra de los hombros y le da un beso apasionado diciendole que no tenia que disculparse ya que si no lo hacia ella él lo haria tarde o temprano, Mikan se quedo impactada con lo que le ha dicho Natsume y le da un sorbo a su copa pero no se habia dado cuenta de que el **_somnífero___**estaba en su copa y le habia dado un sorbo. Mikan se queda dormida en un dos por tres.**

**A la mañana siguiente Mikan despierta completamente vestida y con una manta cobijandola, en su recamara. En el jardín Natsume y Ume juegan, ya que han terminado el desayuno. Mikan se sorprende de lo bien que se llevan. Además, le encanta como cocina Natsume que, a fin de cuentas, es muy atractivo. Mikan empieza a encariñarse mucho con Natsume y se pone completamente roja por lo que paso la noche anterior.**

**En esos momentos llega Hotaru-su mejor amiga- para invitarla a comer. Natsume se pone nervioso, pero Mikan inventa que la niña está enferma y la despide de inmediato. Así los tres se quedan juntitos en la casa a disfrutar del domingo viendo peiculas. Natsume repara las ventanas y el teléfono que descompuso la noche anterior, mientras tararea una cancion. Mikan se entera que él baila muy bien el vals, baile que a ella le encanta, pero que nunca puede practicar con nadie. Él le propone que bailen una pieza y se la pasan tan bien juntos y bailando que terminaron hasta la tarde. Ume los observa, les aplaude y, finalmente se queda dormida. Rendidos terminan en el sillón de la sala, Mikan carga en brazos a Ume y se sienta a lado de Natsume, para cualquier persona esta imagen es de una familia feliz.**

**Para entonces ya se les fue el santo al cielo, pues ya es hora de que el novio regrese. Aunque Mikan se resiste, Natsume le dice "**hasta luego"**, le da consejos para que no se metan en su casa los ladrones, y se despide de las dos mujeres con mucha tristeza. Mikan lo mira alejarse. Natsume esta por desaparecer y ella lo llama a voces. Cuando regresa le dice, mirandole muy fijamente a los ojos y con un rubor y decisión, que el proximo fin de semana su novio se volveria a ir de viaje. Natsume le da un beso de despedida, diciendole **"volvere"** y se va por las calles, mientras anochese prometiendole a Mikan que volveria.**


End file.
